When Hiccup Fell For Her
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: Canyon, a mistake to the viking world, discovers what it's like to be both human and dragon. Oh when she meets Hiccup? She's thrown into some crazy antics and jealous drama. (HiccupXOC) (Various pairings)


_**Canyon**_

"Valka, Where are you going?" I asked my mentor.

"Off to ruin some trappers day." She smirked.

"Am I allowed to come?" I asked. She looked back at me and hopped off Cloudjumper.

"You know Drago would have a great day discovering you, no you must stay safe here." She said.

"Valka I'm ready." I pushed.

"Canyon, are you?" Valka asked, "Are you ready to be discovered?"

"T-The dragons are nice to talk to but I want human interaction." I stuttered.

I'm a human dragon hybrid. Nightfury, powerful. Valka found my egg abandonned next to one hatched egg, she took me to her home and kept me warm untill I hatched.

"You can't hide what you are...and I'm afraid the vikings won't accept you." SHe said sadly.

I turned quickly, I felt the tightness in my throat rise and I stretched my wings and flew to my room. There I silently let tears fall down my face. What made me this way?

I heard a shuffling behind me.

_**"Miolnir, please, just leave me alone."**_

_**"Why are you sad Canyon?"**_

Miolnir, named after Thor's Hammer, is my best friend. He doesn't need to see me crying to know that I was sad. Dragons are very good catching on, on emotions. He's about the size of a bed, he was the runt of his family and the last of his kind when they got killed. I found him injured, left to die, when I ran away when I was 14, I saved him and brought him back, called him Miolnir because of his special dragon abilities.

I ignored his question.

_**"If you don't tell me, I will shock you."**_

_**"You wouldn't dare."**_

He crawled over and I could hear crackling behind me, it kept getting louder and louder untill...Zap!

_**"You shocked me!"**_

_**"I told you I would."**_

I stopped twitching and glared at him. Miolnir was an electric type dragon, he charged lightning instead of fire. He can charge his whole body and become a stunner, or he can charge it in his throat to shoot.

_**"I want to be around humans."**_

He paused and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

_**"We're not enough?"**_

_**"You know I'm not completely like you Miolnir, and I'm not even completely like Valka, I just don't belong anywhere!"**_

_**"But why would you choose humans over us? Humans are the one's who hurt and try to eliminate us, they're our enemies!"**_

_**"Valka is proof that they don't have to be enemies!"**_

_**"Valka's different."**_

We stopped and looked at each other. I sighed and said,

_**"I'll never replace you, especially with a human, You're my best friend, but it's not fair... you get to leave, and explore and go out in the world if your careful...I'm stuck here because-because-"**_

I started to cry again.

Miolnir shuffled over to me and nuzzled my him wrapped around me, I ended up falling asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

It was midday when I awoke, I went to the kitchen and saw that Valka was not back. I knew she'd be fine, she had cloudjumper.

I looked our into our openess where the dragons usually stayed and saw that they were absent. It must be lunch time.

I took out a fish from our ice box and ripped off the meat. While I was slurping the raw fish meat down I heard noise from behind me.

"Valka, I thought you'd be back sooner." I said and turned around, but it wasn't valka. It was a human, I froze, he froze. His eyes were bouncing all over my body and I suddenly became aware this was the first human boy I had ever met. I slowly backed up.

"W-wait..." His voice.

I scrunched up my face when I saw a dragon bounding along behind him. He looked like me.

The dragon saw me, a fellow somewhat nightfury. His eyes squinted and opened wide. I looked from the nightfury to the human. The nightfury remained in shock.

"You're a-a d-dragon...and a h-human?" He asked me, I suddenly realized he was not attacking me, a dragon, like all the other dragons faced.

I nodded slowly.

"C-Can you speak?"

I coughed and said, "Y-Yes."

There was a pause.

"You're a-a-amazing." He said in awe, taking a step closer. I froze then ran back out in the openess where the other dragons had returned.

"Wait!" He yelled following me.

I stopped at the edge of a cliff and thought about expanding my wings and hiding. C'mon canyon...this is your chance...this is a human, he could help you!

I put my wings back and turned around seeing the human boy panting and out of breath.

"Wow, you're fast." He said.

_**"He's not going to hurt you."**_

I jumped at the telepathic voice in my head and saw the nightfury behind me.

_**"You-"**_

_**"I'm your brother, I remember when I was young, I was alone, there was a smaller egg next to me, not even runt sized, I didn't think it was alive. It was you."**_

I looked at the nightfury in the eyes and held out my hand to touch his snout.

_**"Brother?"**_

_**"Call me Toothless, him over there is my best friend, his name is Hiccup, he won't hurt you."**_

_**"Do we have parents?"**_

He shook his head and reached out to touch my hand, I saw visions of the day he hatched, seeing my egg, and slowly leaving. I saw visions of him being attacked by humans near my nest months later when he was learning to fly. He was protecting my egg for about a year when he gave up. I saw him nudge my egg, and feeling no life in it, sadly, he flew away.

In return I showed him my first sights. Being hatched by a fire in Valka's room, learning to fly, and spit fire.

We both opened our eyes and Toothless nudged me back so I'd fall over.

"Toothless!" The boy exclaimed.

Toothless groaned and rolled his eyes. I looked at Hiccup.

"Did I -uh- miss something?" He asked.

"Well...yeah...dragons talk telepathically, the sounds you hear from dragons are not their language, more like them expressing emotions. Um, He told me I'm his sister and uh your Hiccup...and you won't hurt me?" I ranted.

"Wait sister? Telepathic? Of course I won't hurt you, you've gotta explain thhis to me though." He exclaimed. I looked at toothless.

_**"Can I show him what you showed me?"**_

_**"Can you do that? I didn't think humans could..."**_

_**"I can."**_

I smiled slightly at him and turned back to Hiccup. I walked over to him slowly and leaned my face into his.

"Wha-what are ya doing..." He stuttered backing up.

"Hold still...I'll show you." I replied confidently, this, I could do.

I held his head and gently placed our forheads together.

"Close your eyes."

He did as told and I started transferring the images into his mind. I jumped at first then relaxed as he watched Toothless gaurding my egg for all that time, I was just about to show him the day Toothless left me when a force pushed us apart.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, breaking the connection was painful for me unless I controlled it.

I was blinded momentarilly and heard Hiccup say, "Are you kidding me?"

"How'd you get here?" He continued.

"We tracked you." A gruff voice said.

"We?"

"Coast is clear, what is that thing?!" Another voice said. I blinked a couple times and held my head, regaining my vision. There were two large men and Hiccup arguing.

"Nevermind that we're getting him out of here." The man holding hiccup said.

"Wait no!" I stood up carefully.

"Stay away from my son beastie." He groweled and pulled hiccup back through the ice labrynthe.

I sat back down and looked at my hands in horror. I saw my scale scattered skin and noticed how different I was from them.

_**"Follow us, we'll find Valka, and explain this to Stoic."**_

_**"Stoic?"**_

I remember the stories of Valka's lover stoic, was this Valka's son?

_Beastie_

It hurt. I shook my head and headed back towards the kitchen.

_**"C'mon their getting away, we have to go!"**_

_**"No!"**_

He groweled and turned away following the group.

I sat down on the ground and scratched at my scales, making them peel off and causing me to bleed. I pulled at my wings and gnashed my teeth, growling and screeching.

I heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Canyon..." I heard valka call. I heard shuffling behind her voice.

I was hiding under the table.

"Canyon," It was hiccup, "My Dad didn't realize...about you-I mean what you were doing-it was...um."

"Hiccup I've got this." Valka whispered.

She started to sing,

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme

Remember me to one who lives there

She once was a true love of mine"

I slowy crawled out from under the table, looking down, not anybody in the eye.

"Oh Canyon, you need to stop doing this." She rushed over to me.

I flinched at her touch.

"I explained to Stoic, about you, he didn't mean what he said, He thought you were hurting Hiccup." She explained. I looked up at Stoic who showed regret in his eyes. I nodded.

"Let's get you fixed up." SHe said, I backed away.

"Thanks, but I know you're no good at this anyway, I'll take care of it." I snapped.

"Canyon!" She exclaimed.

I ran off and flew to my cave room.

_**Hiccup**_

I watched as canyon flew off, I watched amazed at her wingspan. Her wingspan was longer in proportion to her size, must be the lack of a dragon tail. She's amazing.

"I'm sorry about her, she's still a teenager in dragon years."

"Why was she injured?" Gobber asked.

"She uses her claws to scratch at her scales, when she gets upset she throws these tantrums, usually she's pretty level headed but she's very sensitive about her differences."

"Can -I- go talk to her, I'm pretty good with addressing wounds too." I said quietly.

"Hiccup..." My father warned.

"I'll be fine dad." I said, "Can I?"

"Well ... okay, her cave is straight across, fly on toothless." She replied.

I hopped on Toothless and said, "C'mon Bud."

We flew to the cave my mom was talking about and we slowly crept in. She was sitting on a bed with a dragon, about the size of toothless but yellow and red wrapped around her.

The dragon groweled. Then saw toothless, and was looking back and forth from the girl and my best friend.

I took a step forward and the dragon groweled again.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To talk, and to take care of your wounds."

"I aready did." She showed me her bloody bandages, wrapped around her arm, legs and stomach.

"You're not going to heal properly with that, Do you have any water in here?"

She looked at me skeptically and nodded to a bucket, I rushed over and came closer to her, she had locked eye contact with her dragon friend, it seemed they were communicating.

"Can I come closer?" I asked slowly.

She nodded again and the dragon slowly crept back as I moved foreward, watching my every move.

I unwrapped her bandages and saw the gouges in her scale patches.

"You shouldn't do this...I-I think your scales are beautiful." I said quietly.

She held her breath as I pressed cold water on her injuries.

"This is going to scar if I don't put medicine on it, may I?" I asked.

SHe nodded and I took out a small supply I kept in my armor. I rubbed it on each wound and she winced at the touch.

She shreiked when my arm touched a part of her calf, causing the dragon to growl.

I looked down and said, "No-No its okay, you're burned, I don't have any aloe though."

She looked at the yellow dragon and the dragon heaved and glared daggers at me as it flew off.

"He's going to get some." SHe said.

I looked at her crouched in her position. She was pale but with black patches of scales. She had round green eyes and her long black wings were folded in her back. Her clothing was minimal. She had shorts black shorts almost like underclothing and red wrappings for her chest, I'm guessing so she could use her wings freely. Her hair was choppy and short, almost like mine but a little longer, not like a typical viking girl. But she's not a typical viking girl...she's more.

"YOu're not wearing shoes." I noted, "Or much clothing for that matter, aren't you cold?"

"No, I radiate heat, because of the fire inside me, I don't have many scales to keep the heat inside." SHe explained. Her voice was like sandpaper, but still light, I don't think she used her voice very much.

"You must be surprised to see Valka." She muttered, "You are her son aren't you?"

"Uh yeah."

She grimaced, "There isn't a day she doesn't regret leaving you and stoic."

I looked down. It seemed she was jealous.

"THank you, I'm glad she had you though. She says you do much of the house work while she collects the injured dragons."

"Unfortunatly its all I can do, she won't let me out of here." SHe replied bitterly.

"Why not?"

"SHe says people aren't like her, that they'll kill me."

"The people of Burk won't."

"Isn't that where Valka lived?"

"Yes, we've all changed, you-you could live in peace there."

Her head shot up.

"Really?!"

I smiled and nodded.

"I've always wanted to go out and explore, I don't belong anywhere, I just want to be free."

"Come to Burk." I said and smiled, I reached my hand out to take her but instead she nuzzled my hand. Heat rushed to my face as she made contact. I heard wings behind me and Canyon looked up, I looked behind me and saw the yellow dragon.

"That's Miolnir, he's my best friend." She explained, "It would seem that he is jealous."

SHe stood up and limped over to Miolnir and placed her hand on his snout, closing their eyes I realized she was exchanging visions.

Miolnir snorted and dropped an aloe plant at my feet, glaring daggers.

"Named after Thor's mighty Hammer?" I said weakly.

Miolnir and Toothless were looking at each other, probably communicating.

I took the Aloe and rubbed it on her leg, "THis should cool it down."

She sighed with relief, and said, "I should go apologize to Valka."

"You're in no condition to fly, maybe toothless?" I asked.

"I'm not riding my brother," She snorted, my face heated up, "Miolnir will take me."

We both mounted the dragons and flew back to the kitchen.

_**Canyon**_

We landed back and I walked over to Valka who was looking down at me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Valka, I didn't mean it." I said to her, SHe smiled and nodded.

"Canyon, this is Stoic and Gobber, you already met Hiccup I see."

They were making food. I sat down next to the fire.

"Once you move back in, you and your dragons, Drago won't stand a chance, everything will be great!" Hiccup exclaimed talking to Valka.

"Slow down son, it's a lot to take in." Stoic said.

I looked at Valka who was getting more water.

Stoic started to whistle a tune.

"Oh I love this one." Gobber smiled.

Stoic started to sing a song I had not heard before. There was a pause, but then Valka joined in looking at stoic.

They started to dance, and Valka looked happy. I had never seen her so happy. SHe laughed and twirled and danced. Gobber picked me and Hiccup up and started to shake us around in attempt of a dance.

Then they all cheered at the end.

Hiccup looked thrilled to see his parents so happy together.

"Will you come home Val?" He asked, "Will you be my wife once again?"

SHe smiled and nodded, embracing each other. Toothless jumped over to them and hiccup went in for a hug.

I watched the family scene before me and smiled sadly.

All of a sudden I felt a surge of panic and said, "THere's something wrong."

Toothless and Miolnir picked up on it too, we looked out the window and all the dragons were flying off in one direction. There was a crash, we all ran outside.

"Canyon stay!" Valka yelled.

I disobeyed and followed, there was a fleet of ships hitting our sanctuary.

They were trapping our dragons. Everyone got on dragons and went for the fight.

I jumped off the cliff and spread out my wings, unfortunately my wings weren't completely healed and I fell towards the ground. I sat at the edge of the mountain as I saw dragon riders show up and the Alpha fight too.

I tried to stand up but injured myself on the fall there was a big peice of ice holding down my wing. Looking at it I noticed it was sprained or broken, but I couldn't feel the pain, all I felt was panic. The humans were coming closer.

Suddenly a dark alpha leapt out of the water and started to challenge ours.

I looked and saw Valka being stood on by who I guessed was Drago. I scrmabled trying to get up but I couldn't get there on time. Luckilly Stoic jumped in. She was still safe so I focused on the ice on my wing.

I used my firey breath and melted it untill I could get up. WHen I looked up... our alpha had fallen.

"No!" I screamed.

Using strength I ran/ glided to our injured alpha.

_**"Alpha! Please get up!"**_

_**"Fight it Canyon, your not completely Dragon...you can help us win, I'm sorry I failed my family."**_

He closed his eyes.

_**"Alpha no!"**_

He was dead.

I roared out in frustration, spreading my fire. I let tears stream down my face.

_**"Canyon, you're okay... I thought I lost you!"**_

It was Miolnir.

_**"He's gone!"**_

_**"We'll be okay."**_

I heard a scream from Drago, hoping he was on his death bed, but unfortunstely he was controlling the Alpha, and the alpha was controlling TOothless.

He was going after Hiccup.

Using what strength I had left I dashed over there noticing Stoic was rushing too. I realized he was going to get hit. I took a light left and when Stoic pushed Hiccup out of the way I ran in front of stoic using my wings as a sheild.

Ouch.

I was pushed back and the fire still went around me, I hit the ice and was covered. Losing conscienceness.

_**Valka**_

I gasped at the explosion.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled and pulled the ice of him.

"Stoic!" I exclaimed.

I put my head on his chest to listen for a heart beat it was faint but still there.

"The d-dragon girl." He muttered, eyes half closed.

"Canyon?" I asked and saw her arm out of the pile of broken ice. "Canyon!"

I pulled the ice off of her and saw she was still breathing.

"Tell her thank you, for trying." He croaked.

"Tell her yourself...Tell her yourself Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I love you both so much." ANd then he stopped breathing. My heart was in my throat and I listened for his heart beat, which was no longer present.

I looked at Hiccup and shook my head.

Toothless started to wander over along with some other dragon riders.

"No get away from him, go on get out of here GET AWAY!" Hiccup yelled at toothless.

"You know it's not his fault." I said quietly.

A roar was heard from the other side, the Alpha was calling to the dragons.

The riders dragons started to fly away. Canyon shuddered and stumbled to her feet, Still not completely conscience.

"Canyon no, block him out!" I yelled at her. SHe fell and kept stumbling to get up listening to her master.

"G-Gobber stop her!"

Gobber grabbed her in a bear hold and she struggled to get away, blowing fire and wriggling. But it looked like her wing and arm were broken, so she didn't put up much of a fight. I walked over to her slowly and saw her half open eyes with pupils dialated, she had no control.

"Canyon, it's me, It's Valka, you're okay, block him out, your not all dragon, you're HUMAN too, find your human side... and come back to me."

SHe widened her eyes and her pupils kept gettting wider and slimmer, untill finally they were wide again and he eyes drooped shut.

"She's breathing, she'll be okay." GObber said.

"Can you take her back to my home?" I croaked. He nodded solemnly.

_**Canyon**_

I woke up in agonizing pain, it was really bright out, morning just came.

I saw one of the baby deadly nadders watching over me with this big eyes.

_**"What are you doing here, little one?"**_

_**"To watch Miss Canyon, and make sure she doesn't follow Valka to Burk!" He said proudly.**_

It all came back to me...the fight, stoic, the alpha.

_**"Please take me to Burke."**_

_**"No No No, Miss Valka said absolutely stay here."**_

_**"Oh okay...I bet you couldn't do it anyway."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I know your just a baby and not an expert tracking dragon, Like I thought you were, I guess I was wrong."**_

_**"No No, I am an expert tracker, I'll show you, I'll take you to Burk!"**_

I smirked and hopped on his back ignoring my pain.

Off we flew.

I got to a small island and hopped off the baby to see that Toothless was challenging the Alpha. The other dragons were regaining control! TOothless was winning! The alpha took a deep breath to blow more ice but toothless his him again, he was glowing blue and had all the other dragons attack too. The dark alpha...backed down...and retreated into the water. Taking Drago down with him.

The villagers cheered, I stayed in the shadows, watching the villagers carefully.

We won, a sigh of relief.

I looked at Hiccup, who was kissing a blonde girl. I felt heat in my core. My emotions stirring. I blinked and looked at Hiccup again who was now being ranked chief by an elder. I smiled. They cheered.

I sat down, suddenly exaughsted. I saw Miolnir in the distance. I roared his call and he looked up and bounded towards me.

_**"Canyon, what are you doing here?!"**_

_**"Resting."**_

_**"You should be resting at home."**_

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I heard shuffling around me.

"Oh canyon." It was Valka, I still didn't open my eyes.

"Hi valka."

She picked up my small body and I heard gasps and voices, but now not giving a care because I was in a lot of pain I ignored.

"Hiccup, she needs help."

"Yes I'll take you to the infirmary." Hiccup replied.

"Uh no-Hiccup the villagers need to be told about her, I'll show your mom the way." A girls voice said.

And that was the last of it.


End file.
